1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used to power mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and other electronic devices. High-capacity rechargeable batteries are used to power motors of hybrid and electric vehicles. One type of high-capacity and high-power rechargeable battery may use a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density. A plurality of high-power rechargeable batteries may be connected in series or parallel to form a high-capacity, high-power battery module.
A rechargeable battery has an electrode assembly that includes a separator between positive and negative electrodes. A jellyroll-type of electrode assembly may be changed to a flatter elliptical electrode assembly by interposing a separator between both electrodes, by spiral-winding it to form an elliptical electrode roll, and then pressing it.
In practice, it may not be easy to manufacture rechargeable batteries of different powers and capacities. For example, since electrode active materials coated on current collectors of rechargeable batteries are the same, the manufacturing process of the electrodes should be changed based expected performance requirements and conditions. As a result, manufacturing processability and productivity may deteriorate. Also, frequent changes of rechargeable battery conditions may significantly reduce the efficiency of the manufacturing process. Various attempts have been made to solve this problem but without success.